Alternative Universe
by Fallenhope19
Summary: What would you do if the entire wizarding world was on your shoulders? What would you do when it is your choice that will save someone from the darkness, what if everything you ever knew was a lie. My name is Charley Gordon and this is my story TM/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Alternative Universe**

**By Bellatrixreincarnation**

_Prologue _

Muggle life sucks, it would for any diehard Harry Potter fan that spends their entire eleventh birthdays waiting for that owl to bring you Hogwarts' acceptance letter. So like that cold numbing feeling you get when you realise the owl isn't going to show up you start to realise maybe magic isn't real, and maybe everything you have ever knew was a lie. Not me though, it was too much to except, maybe that's why I am where I am now, life is funny like that one minute your trying to ignore the annoying boy in your History class who makes fun of you and then the next you're in a completely different Universe.

Like Harry Potter I could make strange things happen, muggles hated me for it, they called me 'freak and 'weirdo' a friend of mine once said 'people fear what they do not understand' which is true. Muggles don't understand magic so fear it because it is easier than trying to understand. I learnt this lesson young. I also learnt that it is a kill or be killed world, the strong will pick of the weak… always. So that's when I first started bottling my emotions up, I stopped caring, I stopped getting my hopes up because I didn't want to be hurt.

But that was a long time ago, back when my biggest problem was whether my mum could send me to University or whether the cute boy in math liked me back. How naïve I was back then, such petty ideas on good on evil, there is no good and evil only shades of grey. Back when I thought love was nothing but a pointless game that could be used to hurt you and my biggest struggle was finding friends who would stick by me.

Funny how life throws you in at the deep end, anyway I seem to have gotten off subject, my name is Charlotte Helena Gordon, and this is my story….

_**Author's note:**_** hello everyone I know I should stop posting stories left right and centre and finish the ones I already have but this one came to me this morning and I wrote this prologue through German, Tec and Science. This is just when I get thrown into the HP universe. I know it has been done before but hey what the hell.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not by any circumstances own the HP character however do own myself (or I think I do?) and anyone you don't know unless I say so in the Author's notes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternative universe**

**Written by Bellatrixreincarnation**

_**Chapter one**_

"Charlotte Helena Gordon you're going to be late!" my mother yelled from downstairs as I stubbornly opened an eye riddled with sleep. "I don't feel well!" I yelled back as I tried to snuggle back under the covers, sounds of someone coming up the stairs alerted me as my mum charged into the room armed with the six month year old terror Lulu and threw her at me. I threw the energetic kitten off me as I sat up and looked into my mother's triumphant eyes, "Get ready I'll be back later" she said a small smile on her face that was so similar to mine. I pouted as I took a shower and got ready for college.

I went to Appleton College which was the sixth form of my old High school Bridgewater, sure it was two minutes away but it also meant I was stuck with my high school 'friends' for another few years. I wasn't exactly what you would call popular, sure everyone knew my name, but that was via rumours and the embarrassing situations I often found myself in. people who didn't know me often referred me as a blue eyed blonde beauty, but this description went against me dating history with only two boyfriends who hadn't lasted long claiming 'I was too crazy to handle'.

My mum keeps saying that boys at High School/College are like chocolate section boxes, the number of boys grow every time and I shouldn't concern myself. But obviously like every other girl who has a pretty best friend I get envious when I see she has a boyfriend who fawns over her while I am on my own. In my opinion looks don't really matter I just go to school to get my qualifications _not _to play beauty pageant. I saw my friends talking together in the secluded part of the courtyard which we had hung out every year since coming her, "Hey Charley!" my friend Katie called, I gave a warm smile. "Hey Katie" I said back brushing a piece of messy blonde hair behind my elfin ears.

As the bell rang one of my other friend Libby caught my arm, "You coming Charley we have History!" she said as she pulled me into the crowd of students, I held onto Libby scared to be left to the mercy of the crowds. I hated crowds, it was because I was claustrophobic, and the problem had always been a problem during the horrors which were the corridor crushes. As we pushed our way into the History classroom I sat next to Libby and got out my things and waited for the teacher to begin the lesson.

Lunch came quickly as Katie and I filed into the Dinner Queue and I saw my guy friend Sam, "Hey!" I said as joined him, Katie rolled her eyes. Back in year 9 people including my friends had wanted me to go out with Sam, I had hated that I had wished they could see we were better as friends. As Sam and I chatted, him teasing me about math I couldn't help but let my mind wonder, it wasn't that I had a short attention span or I was being rude, it's just I couldn't help but make comparisons of the muggle world to the one of Harry Potter. My friends cursed the day I read the Harry Potter books and fell in love with the story; it was all I ever talked about!

Like every kid when I was eleven I had waited all day for my Hogwarts acceptance letter to come, however the numbness that had overcome me had been terrible. I hadn't spoke about Harry Potter in weeks! However temptation is a cruel mistress and I was soon backing on my Harry Potter way of life reading anything I could and watching all the movies. Letting my eyes wander around the hall I picked out people who I would place in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, it wasn't hard I had been doing it since year seven.

Soon lunch was over and I followed my friend Jenny to the Science labs where we would be taking physics, I watched with unseeing eyes as the teacher showed us the experiment. As I went to gather the equipment I felt a strange pulling in the pit of my stomach, I could hear ancient words being chanted that had been lost in time as a mysterious mist started swirling around me. Part of me wanted to scream while another welcomed it as if it was part of me. When the miss had cleared I saw that I was no longer standing in the Physics classroom at Appleton College but in the middle of a potions classroom.

Thirty pairs of eyes were on me all holding the same stunned curiosity, my own eyes found themselves wondering around the room and all my metal ability managed to stop them from widening, I recognised the uniform the students were wearing. Billowing black robes on the breast pocket was the house crest and the ties some were green and silver while the other half were red and gold. I knew where I was but my logical mind tried to deny it.

A fat man with straw like blonde hair came towards me; he was dressed in a green suite and wore the same confused look as the students, "Excuse me Miss but who are you?" he asked. I looked at him with wide eyes, I knew he was of course I did anyone who had watched Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince would; only he would be older. "My name is Charlotte Gordon Sir, I was looking for the headmaster" I said slowly. Why was Professor Slughorn so young? Was I in the Marauder era I wandered? No, I didn't see the mischievous teens in the Gryffindor part of the classroom; however one familiar face made my heart race.

Sitting like a king in the middle of the Slytherin domain sat the heir of Slytherin himself Tom Marvolo Riddle! I nearly missed Professor Slughorn say "Ah yes you must be the new transfer student, Mr Riddle would you please escort Miss Gordon to the Headmaster" Tom nodded his head as he stood up gracefully, his cool dark eyes met mine as he signalled for us to leave, his black hair was a torrent of dark waves that looked good on him because they contrasted with the paleness of his translucent skin.

As we left the classroom and walked along the quiet corridors Tom asked in his perfectly polite voice I knew was strained, "So you're a transfer student, funny way to enter" I felt my pale cheeks blush as I tried to hide behind my hair. _Think Gordon think _ my mind screamed at me as I tried to remember what was going on, Tom was wearing the head boy badge which meant he was already in his seventh year and had killed his father the year before. "Oh well my apparition went wrong" I lied; I knew he knew I was lying because he raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Funny last time I checked you couldn't apparated or disaparate inside of Hogwarts" he said slowly as I mentally kicked myself.

"Proberly why it went wrong then the wards proberly messed me up" I said smoothly, Tom nodded as we approached the entrance to the Headmaster's office, "Chocolate frogs" Tom said as the gargoyles sprang aside to let us in. "Do you want me to escort you up there Miss Gordon?" he asked in a mocking tone, I scowled he sounded like one of the boys who had made fun of me when I was younger. "I am quite capable on my own thank you Mr Riddle I appreciate your kindness" I hissed icily. Tom smirked as he kissed the back of my hand in the traditional pure blood manner "You may call me Tom Miss Gordon" he said smoothly, I smirked as I took back my hand

"And you may call me Charley" I said before walking up to the headmaster's office leaving a dumbfounded Tom Riddle.

Waiting patiently at the other side of the door the news that I had met Tom Riddle began to sink in, he had been my teenage crush throughout high school my friends always telling me he wasn't real. But there he was in the flesh kissing the back of my hand and asking me to call him Tom. When Headmaster Dippet opened the door he smiled when he saw me "Ah you must be Miss Gordon come in please I have been expecting you" he said kindly as I stepped into the office amazed at how different it looked then the one in the movies.

Sitting at the desk were two people one of them I recognised as a younger version of Albus Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling as he smiled at me. I stopped dead when I saw the second person sitting beside Dumbledore was a woman with black hair and blue eyes similar to my own, "Nana?" I questioned to the young woman. Joan Simpson smiled at me, "Yes I guess I would be a grandmother in your time, please child tell me why you look like you've seen a ghost?" she asked. All the confusion I had been holding in for the last fifteen minutes came tumbling out of me like an emotional avalanche. "Because your dead!" I cried, as she stroked my hair.

My nana smiled at me, "Not in this universe I'm not, Armando I think you had better tell her what is going on" she said in the same bossy voice she used to use to get me and my brother didn't do our homework. Dippet nodded, "Yes I think that would be wise, now Miss Gordon, I understand this must be quiet hard for you being pulled through time as well as being pulled into an alternative universe" he said. I nodded not trusting myself to comment. "But there are secrets that you are part of, secrets that will one day effect the wizarding world" Nana finished.

I looked at her, "What do you mean nana?" I asked, nana gave me a small smile, "You're a half blood witch Charlotte, I myself am a pureblood, but it seems somewhere in the future I get hit by an obliviated and marry the muggle that will be your grandfather and have your mother," she explained. The news startled me, I knew I had never been normal but I hadn't expected this. "But what about mum? How come we never got Hogwarts letters?" I demanded. Albus smiled it was he who answered "It would seem Miss Gordon that Hogwarts does not exist in your world" he explained.

The information was absorbed into my brain as I nodded, "Ok so why am I here?" I asked, the three looked at each other before Dippet said "You are aware of the student Tom Riddle is the heir of Slytherin?" I nodded how could I forget, my favourite Potter book had been Chamber of Secrets, "Charlotte how much do you know of our family history?" nana asked, I shrugged we had tried to trace it when she was alive and we had only gotten to the seventeenth century. "Not a lot" I said honestly, Nana nodded, "My mother's maiden name had been Ravens I wonder if this is some help for you?" she asked.

My eyes widened, "You're not suggesting that I am related to Rowena Ravenclaw one of the smartest witches in wizarding history?" I exclaimed. Nana smiled, "Yes Charlotte it is for this reason that it must be you to save Tom Riddle!" she announced. I looked at her confused, "What do you mean? Do you know that he will become Voldemort?" I asked them curiously, they nodded. "It would seem my elder self-managed to contact me and inform us," Dumbledore said. I nodded, "So why is it up to me again?" I asked not grasping what was going on. "There was a prophecy a long time ago that foretold you coming, you would save our world from the flames" Dippet explained.

I nodded, "So I have to change him or the world burns? Great no pressure then" I snapped sarcastically, nana gave me a disapproving look while Dumbledore smiled at me. "It seems Miss Gordon that you have succeeded in many have failed in already" he commented, I raised my eyebrow, "Oh prey please tell" I said angrily.

"You have caught Tom Riddle's attention and gained his favour if you wish to succeed you must remain in that favour" Dumbledore explained. I rolled my eyes, "And what's in this for me?" I asked. Nana looked at me, "Don't you want to save the wizarding world?" she asked. "No not really, Harry Potter tried to save the wizarding world and it nearly destroyed him and everything he ever cared about" I said sceptically. Dippet nodded, "Yes we know, but we will be giving you a full Hogwarts education to train you" he said, a cat like smirk grew on my face, "Deal" I said.

Dumbledore smiled as he picked up the sorting hat and placed it on my head, _"Ah a little Raven eh?" _the hat asked in my mind. _"Plenty of courage, plenty of intelligence you are cunning and ambitious, you have a problem with loyalty and can be a bit selfish. I know where to put you! _GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled, Dumbledore and Nana beamed at me, "Now that is done the real fun begins"

_**Author's notes: **_**hello still don't own everything, Joan Simpson was my real Nana and she died last summer, next chapter should be out tomorrow thank you and review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alternative Universe**

**Chapter two**

**Written by Bellatrixreincarnation**

What nana had meant by fun had been shopping, both muggle and wizarding style. Now that my wardrobe had been updated and my school supplies had been bought Nana had left me to the mercy of the strict looking Head Girl Minerva McGonagall who was to show me around. Once Nana had left Minerva lightened up, "So where you from?" she asked as she showed me around the seventh floor, I hesitated we hadn't really discussed this. "America I attended Salem's witch academy for the last six years" I lied smoothly.

Minerva nodded, "Oh you don't have an accent" she said eyes narrowing suspiciously, I smiled. "My parents were British so I grew up around the accent" I said waving my hands in a very Jack Sparrow manner. Minerva nodded, "Are you hungry?" she asked. My stomach answered for me, Minnie smiled, "I'll take that as a yes then" she said smiling, I grinned.

The Great Hall was a lot bigger then I imagined it, candles hung from the ceiling that was like a torrent of thunder clouds. Four tables were laid going down filled with the four different houses while the fifth table lay vertically across filled with the staff. When we reached the Gryffindor table we were attacked by a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes framed by glasses, "Who's this Minnie?" the boy asked as he looked me up and down, I did the same to him. He looked like a carbon copy of Harry Potter or what I imagined Harry Potter would look like except without the eyes and scar.

Minnie rolled her eyes, "Jack this is Charlotte Gordon, Charlotte this is Jack Potter captain of the quidditch team and pain in the arse!" she introduced. Jack gave her fond look, "You know you love me really Minnie," he then turned to me, "She left out I am her boyfriend as well" he said as he wrapped an arm around her. I smiled awkwardly, "Great, I would really appreciate if you would call me Charley though" I said quietly. Jack frowned, "Isn't Charlie a boy's name?" he asked. I hand palmed,

"Depends how you spell it, I spell it C-H-A-R-L-E-Y which is the girl way and the official nickname for someone called Charlotte, whereas if you spelt it C-H-A-R-L-I-E it is the official nickname for someone called Charles" I explained. Jack nodded. "Great so…. Do you like quidditch?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes, if in doubt talk about quidditch. "Never really played it but it looks interesting…" I said in a semi bored voice, both Jack's eyes and Minerva's had widened to the size of tennis balls.

"You have never played quidditch?"

"Quidditch is the best sport ever!"

Where the yells of abuse they hurled at me, I hid nervously behind my hair, Minerva recovered first. "It doesn't really matter I suppose but you will defiantly becoming to the games!" she ordered. I smiled shyly, "Do I have a choice?" I asked. Minerva and Jack gave me evil grins, "No!" they said together.

…..

The Gryffindors weren't as bad as I thought they would be, however I got to meet some Slytherines on my first day which was exciting. Tom Riddle in all his glory had decided to breach enemy waters to speak to me! I felt so privileged. "Ah Miss Gordon we meet again" he said, his voice was smooth like melted chocolate; I couldn't help but smirk as my witty tongue took over. "Why indeed Mr Riddle, that would be the reason to you coming over here I presume?" Minerva and Jack looked at me shocked.

Tom chuckled; something inside of me punched the sky I had made the future Dark Lord _chuckle! _"Clever Miss Gordon are you sure you're in the right house?" he asked an eyebrow raised. I gave him a flirty grin, "I was just wondering that, but then hey I love lions but snakes aren't that bad either" I said slowly. Tom smirked at me, I looked at my finger nails that were painted black, "Anyway I thought I asked you to call me Charley?" I asked him in a mock hurt voice.

Amusement passed through Tom's eyes, "Ah so you did, but we also agreed you would call me Tom" he purred. I looked into his deep eyes feeling myself get lost in them, "So you did" I whispered/ our magics seemed to muse together, I felt sparks fly between us as his dark eyes board into my light green ones. The moment was ruined by Jack coughing, Tom seemed to recover first because he coughed and said "Professor Dippet asked me to offer you my help with anything you may find difficult new country and all" I noticed the sarcastic patronising tone had slipped into place. I cocked my head back, "Sure I'll let you know" I said as he walked off.

The two Gryffindors looked at me as if I was crazy, which I was but that was beside the point. "Are you suicidal?" Minnie hissed in my ear her eyes were wide with fear. I looked at her innocently, "No why?" I asked, though I proberly knew why. Jack whistled low. "That was Tom Riddle, that guy is so creepy he gives me the shivers! A few years ago there were attacks on the school and he 'accidently' stumbled on the heir of Slytherin. He claimed it was Rebus Hagrid, if you had known him you would know he isn't really capable of murder, but Riddle there is some bad energy that surrounds him!" Jack whispered.

I leaned back on my chair slightly, I knew the two Gryffindors were trying to protect me but they were telling me things I already knew. I knew Tom Riddle was the heir of Slytherin, I knew Tom Riddle was _very _capable of murder. I also now knew he possible did have a heart under his Dark Lord charade, maybe that's why I had been sent here to rescue the real Tom Riddle from the darkness. Hey I was no stranger to the Darkness, the darkness had been my best friend during my teenage years, however, I always had people to pull me back from the edge.

"I get it you guys he's dangerous, but that does not mean he is some psychopathic mass murderer who will start a war between wizards and muggles murdering muggle borns and muggles alike" I said sarcastically. Oh the irony I thought, the two Gryffindors looked at me, "I wasn't suggesting he was. I mean he is a half-blood after all…." Jack trailed off once he caught the humour on my face. "Honestly you are so easy to wind up see y'all later!" I said as I walked out of the hall leaving the two Gryffindors speechless.

Of course I knew I was playing with fire, but did I have a choice? Some would argue yeah I did there is always a choice, but Tom Riddle would turn into a massive problem, and it was my job to solve it. As I walked through the strange corridors teachers and students alike looked at me with curious eyes as they whispered behind hands. Obviously my strange arrival had spread around Hogwarts like Fiendfyre, Portraits watched me as I walked.

Where ever I went people always knew of me it was strange really, I always managed to gather an audience whether I wanted one or not. As I walked I realized that I was lost. There was four portraits that decorated the wall, one was in a golden frame and had a man with fiery red hair and grinning grey eyes. The second was decorated with a golden frame housed a blonde witch with forget me not blue eyes that showed nothing but kindness. The next to portraits were silver framed, one housed a very stern looking man with wavy black hair and stormy blue eyes, while the seconded one was of a beautiful woman with thick ebony hair that fell in luscious curls and framed her pale face and pale green eyes.

I knew who they were immediately, they were the founders of Hogwarts, they seemed to know I was as well for Salazar Slytherin mused, "Ah look her Rowena it's your descendant" Rowena Ravenclaw with her eyes so similar to mine looked me up and down critically. "As it would seem" she said her voice was melodramatic and held a note of intelligence. Godric Gryffindor's grey eyes were smiling, "And she is in my house, oh happy days a Ravenclaw in the house of Gryffindor! He sang. Both Rowena and I frowned.

Helga Hufflepuff gave me a warm smile, "Oh Rowena she looks so much like you, except the hair, while yours is as dark as the night sky hers is as fair as sunrays" she declared in a sweet tone. I gave her a small smile, "She doesn't have a lot to say unlike Rowena" Salazar said as Rowena gave him a death glare, "You be quiet Slytherin or I will be forced to attack you again!" she warned threateningly her eyes flashing an electric blue color. Fear wiped across Salazar's face as he settled back into his portrait. I couldn't help but grin, "It's really nice to meet you all, the four smartest witches and wizards of your age…" I said lowering my eyes small smirk playing on my lips.

Rowena blushed at this and hid behind her hair while Godric did a mock bow, "So what is your name young Ravenclaw?" Godric asked. I think he was the one that liked me the most seeing as I was in his house, "Charley Gordon sir" I said politely. Salazar scoffed, "So a mudblood then?" he asked his eyes narrowing in disgust, the three other founders gave him stern looks, "No Professor Slytherin, my Grandmother was a pureblood" I said slowly heat rising to my cheeks. Salazar nodded.

The feeling of someone watching me overcame me suddenly as I turned to see Professor Dumbledore watching us, "Ah Miss Gordon I see you have met our wonderful followers" he said a nod of respect to the founding four. I nodded, "Yes sir," I replied. Rowena was watching me curiously I noticed as was Salazar. "I think you had better return to the Gryffindor common room Miss McGonagall seems to be beside herself with worry about you" he said kindly. I felt like someone had shot an arrow riddled with guilt through my system as I blushed, "Yes sir" I said then remembered I didn't know the way.

Godric noticed this as well, "Professor Dumbledore I shall escort Miss Gordon to her common room seeing as she is Rowena's descendant" he said cheerfully. Dumbledore looked surprised and then looked at me, "Very well then Professor Gryffindor" he said with a nod of head before vanishing.

Godric beckoned for me to follow him as he danced through the portraits, "Don't worry about old Ravenclaw she's a bit of a stiff old crone, she'll warm up to eventually!" Godric said as if he had just read my thoughts. "I want to know why she doesn't like me!" I said. It was true I felt like the Ravenclaw had been analysing me judging to see if I was worthy to behold her blood. Godric chuckled, "She's like that with everyone except old Sally" he said a naughty smile on his face. Deciding I didn't want to know what he meant I let the old professor guide me in silence.

Once in the Gryffindor common room Godric bid me goodbye before I was attacked by Minnie and Jack, "Oh my Merlin I was so worried!" Minnie gasped as she hugged me. I looked at her confused, "Minnie you only met me today?" I said slowly. Jack shook his head fondly, "Minnie doesn't trust easily so you must be someone special Charley" he said. I grinned, "You guys I'm really tired mind if I speak to you tomorrow?" I asked as a massive yawn bellowed from my throat. They shook their heads, "See you tomorrow char!" they called as I entered the girls dorm and curled into my bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's notes ****hello everyone sorry for the long update I have been trying to write this chapter all week and I just didn't have time. Next update will be soon love everyone who is reading this story review if you want me to update faster!**

**Charley Gordon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alternative Universe**

**Chapter three**

**Written by Bellatrixreincarnation**

* * *

><p>As the sun trickled through the window I awoke from my deep slumber and remembered the wonderful dream I had been having where I had been transported to the Harry Potter universe and had met Tom Riddle and lived. However something wasn't quite right, there were three other people in my room and the room was decorated in obnoxious red and gold. That's when it hit me, it <em>hadn't <em>been a dream and I was a witch as well as an heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. I noticed Minnie wake up; her inky black hair fell into her sleepy blue eyes, and "Morning Charley" she said her voice still lingering with sleep. I gave her a small smile as I rushed to the shower.

Once I had dried my hair and made myself presentable Minnie took it upon herself to introduce me to the other girl's in our dorm, "This is Amber Rookworth" she said as she pointed to a beautiful girl with long thick chestnut hair and narrowed brown eyes, she was skinny and her skirt was a lot shorter then it needed it to be. She gave me an arrogant smile, "Hello what did you say your name was again?" she asked. She reminded me a lot of the bitches back at Bridgewater however I plastered a massive fake smile on my face and said in a cheery voice "Charley, Charley Gordon feel free to call me CharleyG though" I said.

Amber looked me up and down before flicking her hair and sneered, "Whatever I don't associate with mudbloods!" she hissed. This time I didn't even bother with the fake smile, "FYI I'm a half blood and who died and made you Queen Bitch anyway?" I snapped. Amber gave me a glare before storming out of the room. Minnie just shook her head, "Anyway this here is Kristina Xanthis" she said as a small girl with straight black hair and olive green eyes smiled at me. "And finally this is Jennifer Samson" she said as a tall girl with curly strawberry blonde hair and electric blue eyes gave me a shy smile.

When we went down to the hall Kristina was telling me how her family had moved to England when she was seven years old so her English still needed improving, I listened as she told me about the Wizarding Island she had grown up at. Jack met us at the table he was wearing a devilish smirk as he handed us a poster, "Look what Professor Dumbledore handed me last night!" he said grinning.

Excitedly both Minnie and I snatched the poster and read:

**HOGWARTS YULE BALL!**

**MASQURADE BALL, **

**COME AND CELEBRATE YULE IN STYLE!**

**DECEMBER 21****ST**

My heart did a little flip, I hadn't realised I had arrived so late in the term, would I be able to catch up with all my lessons? "This is fantastic!" Minnie cried as she ripped me from my thoughts, "Yeah I know" I replied my mind not really on the ball but on the raven haired young dark lord who was at this moment in time staring at me from across the room. The hairs at the back of my neck stood up as his dark eyes bored into my green ones, his attention was averted when a beautiful brunette entered the hall and sat down next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

I didn't realise I had allowed the small growl to escape my lips until Minnie nudged me, "That's Naomi Rookworth Amber's twin sister and the current girlfriend of Tom Riddle" she said quietly, tears threatened to sting my eyes. Rowling had never mentioned Tom had had a girlfriend! I watched enviously as he draped an arm around her shoulders and she looked lovingly into his eyes.

Tearing my eyes away I noticed Professor Dumbledore walking towards me he handed me a schedule, "Good morning Miss Gordon, I trust you slept well?" he asked pleasantly. I mustered a fake smile, no way was I gonna be hurt by this, hell I had already known Tom Riddle was a heartless bastard why did this change anything? It wasn't his fault I had misread the signs. "Yes thank you Professor" I said quietly as I looked down at my schedule, I noticed I was taking:

**Advanced potions**

**Advanced Charms**

**Advanced Astronomy**

**Advanced Ancient Runes**

**Divinations**

**Transfigtions**

**Herbology**

**Advanced Defence against the Dark Arts**

Minnie was also reading my schedule, "Well you're in my potions class and charms class" she said happily, I smiled however it didn't touch my eyes. "You have me for Transfigtions and Herbology" he offered I gave him a grateful look. "I'm really nervous" I whispered, Minnie gave me a confused look, "Why?" she asked. I mentally hit myself I hadn't meant for that to be spoken out loud. "Err the curriculum is different to my old one I'm scared I'll mess it up" I lied quickly.

Minnie nodded seeming to accept the lie, "Come on we're gonna be late for Potions" she cried as she pulled me from my chair. The potions classroom was very much like it had been when described in the books; however it lacked the eerie presence that Severus Snape had given it. As I settled into my seat next to Minnie I saw Tom Riddle enter with Naomi and a two boy's one with hair as black as night and the other with platinum blonde hair, a Black and a Malfoy.

"Ah Miss Gordon we meet again" Tom said as he noticed I was in the class, I gave him my best Malfoy smirk. "As it would seem Mr Riddle" I said pleasantly. Tom chuckled, "I thought I asked you to call me Tom?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow and pretended to think, "Ah I remember I also recall I asked you to call me Charley" I said a smile sneaking onto my lips. Tom smirked, however before he could reply Professor Slughorn entered and asked Tom to sit down, I was relieved when he sat down next to Malfoy and not Naomi. Professor Slughorn started the lesson by explaining the potion we were to make before writing the information on the board.

Minnie had ordered me to get the ingredients, walking calmly to the store cupboard I knocked into someone; "Oh sorry" I instantly apologised then saw who it was. Naomi gave me a coy smile "Oh you must be the new girl, I'm Naomi Rookworth, Slytherin prefect nice to meet you" she said pleasantly. I eyed her wearily as I took her outstretched hand, "Charley, Charley Gordon" I said slowly. Something flickered through Naomi's eyes, "Are you a mudblood?" she asked. I scowled at her, "No I'm a half blood" I said danger rang in my tone.

Suddenly she knocked the moonstone powder out of my hand, as I knelt down to pick it up she hissed threateningly in my ear, "If you know what's good for you you'll leave my Tom alone, he is _mine _and he belongs to _me! _You're new so I'll let you off just this once!" she then stood up and sashayed back to her spot next to a girl with black hair and a face like a pug. Standing up myself I walked over to Minnie fuming, who did that bitch think she was?

"Char are you ok?" Minnie asked noticing the thunderous look on my normally calm face, my eyes flashed as I whispered furiously "No I am not ok! That bitch Naomi just basically threatened me!" Minnie looked scared, "D-d-did your eyes just turn black?" she asked nervously. I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" I asked. Minnie handed me her compact mirror, I almost dropped it in shock my eyes were indeed onyx black! "I think you might be a Metamorphmagus" she whispered.

I was shocked no way did I have the power to change my appearance at will but then it would explain why my eyes would change color depending on my mood. We finished the potion in silence both deep in thought; by the time the bell had ringed I gathered my books and followed Minnie to charms.

I had always wanted to try charms it had looked fun when I saw the Harry Potter movies, but this was actual magic, magic I had not yet practiced. As I walked to the front of the class a woman with red hair and smiling brown eyes gave me a warm smile, "Hello dear you must be Charlotte, could you sit next to Alphard over there please" she asked as she pointed to the raven haired boy from potions, I nodded as I slid into the seat next to him.

Alphard Black gave me a warm smile, "Hi I'm Al" he said in a cheery tone, he reminded me a lot of Sirius Black. "Hi, I'm Charley" I said blushing a bit. Al was one of those people who were destined to be a male model! Al grinned; "I know, Tom told me about you" he said and gave me a cheeky wink. My curiosity will always be my curse, "What did he say?" I asked, however Al just put his finger to his lips and directed his gaze to the Professor who I had learnt was called Professor Silver.

Charms was relatively easy as was ancient Ruins, I was surprised how quickly I caught onto the subjects. Defense against the Dark Arts was by far my favorite subject! Our teacher Professor Merrythought had paired us together and told us to practice dueling, by some cruel twist of fate I was paired with Tom. He wore an arrogant smirk and I thanked my Guardian Angel that I knew a lot of spells, proberly not very well seeing as I had never practiced them.

"Feeling nervous Gordon?" Tom asked arrogantly, I gave him a Hollywood smile, "I would be lying if I wasn't Tommy darlin" I said as we bowed. Tom just winked at me, as we walked away I kept a careful eye on Riddle not trusting him to play fair. Just like I predicted Tom fired the first spell when my back was turned. _"Protego" _I yelled quickly as the shield protected me from Tom's nonverbal. Tom gave me an impressed look, "Nice work Gordon" he called I flashed him my Hollywood smile again, "Thanks Riddle, _Petrificus Totalus__" _I yelled as Tom went stiff as I fired the body binding curse.

The class stopped as Tom fell to the floor, his eyes were filled with rage as I gave him a winning smile, "Oh what was that Tommy you want me to free you?" I asked in a stage whisper, I knew I was gonna pay for this but hey what is the fun in life if you don't have a little fun? "Ok Miss Gordon now that you have had your fun would you kindly free Mr Riddle?" Professor Merrythought asked her voice held a slight hint of amusement. I sighed before saying "_Rennervate_," Riddle snapped back to life; he surveyed me with cool eyes, adrenaline rushed through me as I blew him a kiss.

I almost didn't hear him whisper "Watch yourself Gordon; you're meddling in things you can't handle…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>**hello everyone please doesn't hate me for taking so long with the updates. To say that I am surprised by the response is well yeah I'm surprised. Just thought I would have a bit of fun with this chapter seeing as it is 'my' first day of lessons. Lemme know what you think!**

**CharleyG**

**Disclaimer: **_**does not currently own the Harry Potter characters however are in possession of the character Charley Gordon (Can one of possession of one's self?) and anyone else you don't recognise such as Jack, Naomi, Amber and the others.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Alternative Universe**

**Chapter four**

**Written by Bellatrixreincarnation**

Minerva McGonagall worrying about me seemed to be a common issue nowadays, not that I could blame her. I was a disaster waiting to happen. Apparently placing Tom Riddle wasn't one of my brightest ideas, I knew there was a reason I wasn't in Ravenclaw the house of my _famed_ ancestor. "You're playing with fire Char one of these days Riddle will get revenge and if not one of the Rookworth twins will!" Min warned me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this, "Minnie those bitches wouldn't try anything on me, trust me" I said arrogantly.

It was common knowledge what had happened in Defence yesterday and everyone looked at me with a look of awe and respect, well everyone except the Slytherines, but who wants their respect anyway? Walking into the Great Hall I saw Jack sitting next to Cassie Berry a sixth year with cherry red hair and holly green eyes. "Hey Jack!" I called as I sat down next to him; Jack gave me a lopsided grin while Cassie gave me a shy smile. "Is it true you beat Tom Riddle in a duel?" she asked.

I tensed, "Well I guess but if you ask him he'll say I cheated!" I joked giving her a wink. Cassie smiled, "I don't like Tom Riddle he's a bully and has a creepy aura around him." She said before leaving, she reminded me a lot of Luna Lovegood's character. Jack gave me a small smile, "Don't mind Cass she says some crazy things sometimes" Jack said slowly. I gave him a charming smile, "Don't worry I know what you mean" I said.

After Lunch I had a free hour I had decided to go to the Library and study seeing as Professor Dippet was making me take my OWLS as well as my NEWTS. As I entered green eyes met silver as I spotted Alphard Black sitting all alone at one of the tables. Walking over I sat down, "Hey Al" I said slowly looking up through my long eyelashes. Al gave me a cheeky grin, "Well if it isn't the fearless Charley Gordon" he commented looking me up and down. I gave him a coy smile, "Whatcha doing?" I asked. He pushed his book towards me Divination homework lay untouched on the page. "I hate Divination, I don't get it at all" he groaned.

Reading through it quickly I couldn't help but roll my eyes this was so easy! "Al all you have to do is make something up, Professor Mystia will accept anything, even something like _you will meet a beautiful stranger on a Wednesday_ or something like that" I explained. Al gave me a smile that would make many girls swoon, "That wouldn't work" he said slowly, at my raised eyebrow he elaborated, "It's already happened" a blush started to creep into my pale cheeks.

"Well that's a shame do I know this _beautiful stranger_?" I asked slowly looking up at him through my eyelashes again. Al smirked, "Yes I believe you do" my cheeks were proberly as red as roses now. "Anyway I was thinking of something more along the lines of _the mysterious stranger will accept the invitation to the Yule Ball with me" _his eyes met mine. "Alphard Black are you asking me to the Yule Ball?" I asked slowly, Al gave me a cheeky smile, "Come on Charley I thought you were smarter than that!" he drawled.

My eyes flashes, "Yeah well I didn't think you were a prat!" I shot back, Al looked like I had shot him, "Oh fair lady you wound me!" he cried. I couldn't help but giggle, "Ok, ok I'll go with you" I said as he took to tickling me. Al gave me a triumphant grin, "Great! See you in Charms" he called as he picked up his books and left.

An hour of studying passed and I started to make my way back to the Gryffindor common room when I heard voice, I knew it was rude to eves drop but I was curious what were these people whispering about? "I hate her so much Am she cursed my Tommy!" came the shrill whisper I recognised to be Naomi Rookworth. The blood in my veins turned to ice, this was dangerous as well as reckless, and why was I spying on Tom Riddle's girlfriend? "Doesn't worry Nay Tom will make sure that little tart pays especially since it was him she embarrassed" Amber replied. My eyes widened as fear took over my body, I suddenly realised why Minnie had been worried before why _I _should have been worried before. Tom Riddle wasn't just an ordinary teenager he was the future dark lord, and I had just seriously pissed him of… for the first time in my life I ran.

I didn't stop running until I reached the portrait of the fat lady, "Swords and courage" I panted. The Fat Lady looked at me critically,

"Are you alright dear?" she asked I nodded as she swings the door open and I rushed in. Minnie and Jack were sitting curled by the fireplace. "Hey Charley what's wrong?" Minnie asked seeing the terrified look in my eyes. "Nothing" I lied as I sat down next to them, Min didn't believe me, "You're lying" she commented. I had always had a temper and it often showed when I was scared, "Leave it alright Minerva!" I snapped as I pulled out my History of Magic textbook.

Jack being the peacekeeper decided to change the subject, "So are you going to the Yule Ball?" he asked. I nodded, Minerva's eyes widened "Who are you going with?" she asked excitedly, I smiled she reminded me a bit of my best friend Tia. "Alphard Black" I said with a small smile, Minnie and Jack wore expressions of shock, "The Slytherin?" Jack asked wearily, I nodded, "Yeah I sit next to him in Charms and he seems sweet" I said dreamily.

Minnie scoffed, "Alphard Black is anything but sweet Charley he is one of Hogwarts's main playboys" she said distastefully. I raised my eyebrow, Al hadn't seemed like a player but then they never did. "Who are the others?" I asked curiously, might as well find out sooner or later I thought. "Abraxas Malfoy and Tom Riddle" Minnie said. Colour drained from my face at the mention of Riddle's name.

"Charley what is wrong-" Jack started to ask however he was interrupted by the fake laughter of Amber Rookworth, "Hey CharleyG I heard you're going to the Yule Ball with Al." she said in a sickly sweet voice that was faker then a Barbie doll. "Yeah why?" I asked trying not to show evidence that I had overheard her and her brat sister talking. Amber gave me a Hollywood smile, "Oh it's just that you don't seem like Al's type I mean you're not a pureblood, but I guess if you're experienced-" she trailed off with a sly look in her brown eyes. My own eyes narrowed, "I am not a slag Amber" I said coolly.

Amber's smile widened, "I wonder what Al sees in you then, little word of advice, if he leaves you for some other girl don't be surprised Alphard likes to be _entertained _" she said. I rolled my eyes, I recognised the fake friend technique straightaway, Merlin some bitches were so _original! _"Thanks for the advice Amber but I'll judge people my way thanks" I said in an equally sweet tone. A flash of hatred passed through her eyes before she gave me a snobbish smile before leaving me in peace.

The next day was Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend, luckily Nana had sent me a signature on the permission form. Minnie had promised we could get our Yule gowns together with Kristina and Jen. As the four of us left Hogwarts I couldn't help but feel someone was watching me, I knew I was being paranoid however one would when they learnt they were top of Tom Riddle's hit list.

Minnie lead us to a little boutique called _Madame Roxanne _where beautiful dresses lined the window display, my eyes widened as I saw that there were dresses if literally every colour! We decided to browse for a while before showing each other our choices; I was drawn to the red section and fell in love with a stunning scarlet gown that fell to the floor in scarlet waves and was decorated in rubies and garnets. Madam Roxanne caught me eying the dress, "Try it on dear it will look lovely on you!" she said.

Obediently I tried the dress on and was surprised at how thin it made me look, Madam Roxanne gave me a warm smile, "I have the perfect mask for you dearie" she said as she scurried to the back of the shop and didn't return until ten minutes later. She was holding a stunning red mask that was framed with golden swirls and more rubies and garnets. It was the most beautiful mask I had ever seen! "It's beautiful!" I whispered. Madam Roxanne gave me an approving look, "Yes it's a very rare mask it is rumoured to have once belonged to Gwenevere Gryffindor the daughter of Godric Gryffindor" she said.

I stared at her in shock, "How much is it?" I asked nervously Madam Roxanne gave me a warm smile, "Normally I would say two thousand galleons however you seem like a nice girl so I think I will let you have it for five hundred." I couldn't believe my luck! With the dress price added on too the total cost came to a thousand galleons I hoped Nana wouldn't be to mad with me.

The girls were waiting for me in the dressing rooms, they were already holding their chosen dresses, "Sorry Char we didn't know how long you'd be" Jen apologized. I gave her a warm smile

"Don't worry I already have my dress any way" I said as I looked at theirs, Minnie was holding a stunning floor length dress of pure indigo lined with silver. Jen was holding a dusty pink taffeta dress that was lacy and short; it wasn't something I though quiet Jennifer would have picked out. Kristina was holding a slimming looking forest green dress that was so silky it looked to be made from Acromantula silk.

After we had paid for the dresses we made our way to the three broomsticks were we saw Sydney Weasley and her brother Tristan they were talking with Minnie's younger sister Lily. Lily looked a lot like Minnie, only her hair was more mahogany then black and her eyes were a deeper blue. Lily waved at her sister as we sat down next to them; I offered to get the drinks.

While standing at the bar I felt eyes on me and turned to be caught in the gaze of Riddle, the blood froze instantly in my veins. He was sitting with Alphard and Abraxas his eyes were cold and calculating. Before I could scuttle back to my friends with the butterbeers Alphard cornered me at the bar with Tom. "Hey Charley" he said pleasantly, I forced myself to smile and look unimtimidated by Riddle. "Hey Al" I said slowly, "Riddle" I acknowledged coolly.

Riddle gave me a smile that most Hollywood actors would kill for, "Why Miss Gordon I hear you have captured the heart of my dear friend Alfie here" he drawled as he stared me deep in the eye I knew he was using Legimency and I should look away however I was too stubborn so instead I imagined thick walls that were guarded by ravenous wolves. "Jealous Riddle?" I asked casually.

Riddle gave me sexy smirk, "No not really I guessed I will see you later, your lions look worried" he commented before turning on his heel and walked back to his friends. Taking a deep breathe I walked back to my friends and placed the butterbeers down on the table, Kristina was watching me with calculating eyes while Jen was staring after Riddle, Minnie just looked scared. "What did Riddle want?" she asked trying to sound casual.

I gave her a weak smile, "I don't know" I said slowly knowing he was still watching me from behind. Yesterday's conversation rang in my ears Riddle was a snake and sooner or later he would strike.

_**Author notes: hello everyone I hope you like this chapter, next chapter will be up soon thank you for reading and please review :P**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alternative Universe**_

_**Chapter five**_

_**Written by Bellatrixreincarnation**_

* * *

><p>The moon drifted across the midnight sky as if it was a ghostly galleon on a torrent of waves, stars shone weakly through the clouds and there was a slight chill in the air as we left the Gryffindor common room. I pulled the fur shrug closer to my bar shoulders as we crossed the snow covered courtyard, music could be heard from the dining hall where the Ball was being held. As we entered i held onto Al's arm as we were thrown into the rainbow different colours. Alphard gave me a smile underneath his silver mask, "Would you like to dance?" he asked. I nodded as he led me onto the floor.<p>

Music started playing as Al bowed and I curtsied to one another before he took my waist and we started to waltz. For the first time in my life I thanked my Nana for making me take Ball room dancing classes and for my mum for making me watch Strictly come Dancing with her on a Saturday Night. Once the song had finished I found I was quite breathless as we went to sit down, "I'll get us some drinks" Al said I nodded.

Looking around curiously I saw that I could recognise a few people such as Minnie and Jack staring lovingly into each other's eyes as they danced. Minnie looked beautiful in her indigo dress; her mask covered her face leaving her blue eyes visible along with her blood red lips. Noticing me looking over she waved, I waved back and gave her the thumbs up. Al didn't return for a while so I decided to dance with different people including Jack and some other Gryffindors.

One masked figure stood out to me though, he was tall dark and handsome and was wearing a robe of emerald green and a mask of silver. I was instantly drawn to him from his sculptured face to his kissable lips to his dark eyes that held so many secrets. My mind screamed at me to be careful that something about this masked man was dangerous, he proberly was but there was something about tonight there was so much magic in the air it was making me dizzy!

Al finally returned with the drinks, it looked like some sort of pink cocktail, I drunk it thirstily and I instantly wanted another. I knocked back two more the world began to go hazy as I danced with more people. The music was getting louder in my ears and the colours were flashing before my eyes, _control yourself! _The voice in my head screamed however it was fainter and less important. "May I have this dance?" the mysterious stranger asked. I giggled as I nodded and took his hand, a beautiful song started to play it reminded me of a river flow. The stranger and I danced as if we were made to dance together, our movements were fluid and accurate "What's your name?" he whispered in my ear. All my worry's slipped away when I heard him speak, a voice that was as smooth as melted chocolate, and "Lady Avrilina" I whispered thinking about the name I had chosen earlier.

The stranger chuckled, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, do you want to know my name?" he asked. His voice was playful, soft and yet seductive. I nodded as he twirled me and pulled me close and whispered, "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle and I have come for your punishment" the blood in my veins froze as I tried to escape however Tom held me closer. "Now, now Miss Gordon don't make a scene and I may consider keeping you alive" I obediently stopped struggling. The dizziness returned and the world slowed down and my eyes began to close.

When I opened my eyes I saw I was in a dark Chamber that was lit in a cold green light that gave it a haunting feeling. Statues of stone snakes lined a walkway up to a large statue of a man that looked like Salazar Slytherin. The dizziness had long since left my system and I was left with a banging headache and scattered emotions I saw my mask was still on my face, I tried to reach for my wand and saw it was missing. "Looking for something?" a high cold voice taunted.

I turned to see an arrogant looking Tom Riddle leaning casually against one of the statues, his eyes were glowing an evil looking red. Fear seized my body as I stared mesmerised in those fathomless eyes. He was holding my wand in his hand as if it was a prized possession he had just captured which it was, "What are you going to do with me Riddle?" I asked surprised at how steady my voice was. Riddle smirked, "I haven't decided yet, but I don't like being embarrassed especially by a mudblood" he hissed.

I flinched then anger bubbled inside me, "You're a hypocrite Tom Marvolo Riddle you're a half blood too!" I yelled instantly regretting it as my head exploded in pain. Tom noticed my second of weakness and gave me a cruel smile, "Ah the after effects of being drunk, you have Alfie to thank for that slipping you alcohol that had been laced with a weak poison so I could get you here" he mused. I gave him my deathly glare, "You're a bastard!" I spat climbing to my feet. Riddle gave me an amused look, "My parents were happily married when they conceived me thank you" he said emotionlessly.

A cruel smirk played on my scarlet lips, "Sure, if you call being under the effects of a love potion 'happily married' then sure ok you're not a bastard you're a jerk!" I said eyes flashing black. Riddle looked as if I had slapped him, in two quick strides he had my wand pointed at my throat, and "How did you know that?" he demanded. In spite of things I laughed, "Know what Tommy? Know about your Dark past, present _and _future?" I taunted. If I was gonna die I was at least going to have some fun. Riddle glared at me and the wand poked harder into my throat, being this close to Riddle scared me. "I'll say it again how. Do. You. Know. That?" he growled.

I stayed silent for a second before saying "Would you rather me call you Tom or Voldemort? Or even better _heir of Slytherin" _i asked. Tom's eyes had matched mine in darkness, "You know too much, I regret this decision but I can't have a mudblood spoil my plans" he said coolly as he turned to the statue of Salazar Slytherin my eyes widened in horror as he began to call _**"Mighty serpent of Salazar as his heir I call to you!" **_I jumped to my feet and started backing into the shadows.

"You can run Gordon, but you can't hide! Riddle shouted to me as I raced into the tunnel system, my route was similar to the one Harry took I noticed. This was so not good, not only did I not have the Fawkes the phoenix I also didn't have the sword of Gryffindor and this was the real Tom Riddle not the horcruxe version I could destroy with a Basilisk fang. I could hear the Basilisk slithering around; my heart was in my throat as I continued to run.

I soon found myself back in the main chamber; I wouldn't have been surprised if Riddle had transfigured himself a sofa and some popcorn, the sadistic bastard he was! I didn't have must time before the Basilisk realised I wasn't in the tunnel I needed a plan, _think Gordon_ my mind screamed at the Basilisk surfaced from the pool of water near the statue. Suddenly a strange feeling took over me and i looked at the Basilisk (not in the eye of course) and hissed _**"Mighty Serpent have mercy, I am Rowena's heiress spare me please" **_the Basilisk stopped dead.

It turned its mighty head towards Riddle who was looking at me shocked, _**"Mighty heir I cannot claim her life, she has the blood of the wise Raven who my master loved, I cannot kill her." **_It hissed. Why could I understand this? This was madness I wasn't a parselmouth was I? No I wasn't a member of the Slytherin family nor was I a horcruxe. _**"You may leave Nina" **_Tom dismissed as I sank to the floor covered in my own blood and sweat.

When the Basilisk had left Tom advanced on me taking advantage of my weak position on the floor, "How can you speak parseltoungue?" he demanded. The adrenaline was slowly leaving my veins "I don't know Riddle last time I checked I couldn't, but hey last time I checked you were a character in a book!" I yelled everything I had bottled up for the last week came crashing out in floods. Tom watched me curiously, "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"I come from a Universe where all this, Hogwarts, you, Dumbledore, everything is in a book written by a muggle called J K Rowling and it follows the life of a boy called Harry Potter" I explained. Riddle laughed, it was scratchy as if he didn't laugh often, "Now really Gordon do you expect me to believe _that_?" he demanded. Anger took control as I looked him dead in the eye and hissed _**"You're a Legimene use it!" **_Riddle gave me a sneer before invading my mind. Flashes of the books of Harry Potter flittered across my mind as did watching all seven movies, I watched as the memory of me crying when I had finished watching the last Potter movie.

Riddle moved through my memories as if they were pages in a diary, suddenly the Potter memories stopped and he slipped into my childhood. I could see my mum's smiling face as we cooked together in the kitchen. I could see my brother fishing in Florida and catching a snapping turtle and the snake in the pool, my nana telling me about History and my Granddad and I debating whether or not aliens were connected with Ancient Egypt.

Suddenly Riddle turned to the page of the journal that was most secret, that no one had ever seen before my primary school memories. I watched powerlessly as my younger self appeared, greasy hair and glasses stood in an empty playground watching the happy children play around her, suddenly a girl with black hair and cat like green eyes approached her, she had a cruel smirk playing on her thin lips as her gang stood around her. "Look at the loner girls, she's such a freak!" the girl taunted. I winced as I recalled the memory; I looked at Tom who was watching with an expressionless look on his face.

My younger self cowered in fear as a girl with brown hair and eyes held onto a nasty looking skipping rope and held it threateningly, "This is how it will work Charlotte, you sing for us and we'll let you go" the girl said. My younger self glared at the smaller girl, "I don't want to sing for you leave me alone!" she growled, however her voice was weak. The black haired girl sighed, "Get her!" she ordered as the gang of girls attacked me- her with skipping ropes. The younger me screamed as it connected with her flesh.

I rounded on Tom "Riddle please I don't want to watch this!" I begged as I watched them start throwing stones at me, Riddle nodded as he left my memories, as we were pulled out the tears began to fall. I hadn't cried in years and now they splashed over my face, Riddle watched me with calculating eyes. "You were telling the truth about the books, but yet you don't hate muggles, even when they tortured you" he asked. I nodded wiping the tears away from my eyes, "No, there is a game among humans kill or be killed isn't as different from animals as we like to think, both you and I learnt this at a young age Tom, that's why we are so alike. You hate muggles because they made you weak, you want to destroy the weakness, while I forgave them, I grew stronger and learnt from the mistakes" I said wisely.

Tom didn't answer straight away, I gathered he was thinking carefully about what I had just said, and "How could you forgive them?" he asked. I smiled, this was proberly as close as Tom Riddle had ever felt to being human, and "Because if they hadn't done it I wouldn't be who I am today, it made me stronger" I replied. Riddle nodded,

"The children at the Orphanage bullied me when I was younger, they called me a freak everyone was scared of me. They told me no one would ever love me and I would always be hated, they even beated it into me. The matrons never did anything to stop it, when I did my first accidental magic which set a boy on fire they called a priest and tried to have me excised. That's when I started to learn how to control my powers and switch of my emotions, for as long as they feared me they left me alone" he said.

I couldn't believe he had just willingly told me his life story; I put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder he flinched away. "Tom its human to fear what we don't understand, muggles more than witches and wizards look at you, you're terrified of dying that's why you made your Horcruxes, (yes I know about them) but we have to overcome that fear in order to live" I explained. Riddle looked venerable, "What is l-l-love like?" he asked stumbling over the word.

Stunned that he would ask this I shrugged, "There is different types of love, family love, friend love, and finally true love" I explained. "I can tell you what the first two are but as for the third I haven't got the foggiest!" I admitted. Riddle watched me for a moment, he was deep in thought before saying, "You're a puzzle to me Charley" his voice was barley a whisper I only just heard. "Why?" I asked unsure whether I would like the answer, "I just momentarily tried to kill you and yet you are here comforting me on my past… shouldn't you be running to Dumbledore by now?" he asked.

I looked at him, "Do you want me to? Leave I mean?" I asked. Riddle looked at me his eyes were slowly starting to show emotion. "No," he admitted, "But you should, I'm dangerous Charley it's my nature" he said coldly. This was starting to scare me, I jumped up and hugged him, Tom flinched again however I didn't let go, soon he melted into my touch and hugged me back. "I'm not scared of you Tom, I refuse to let you become the 'boy who made all the wrong choices'" I whispered. Tom gave me a small smile. "Why do you care?" he asked, I sighed,

"Every time I read about you I know you could have been saved, you just needed someone to care" I said looking into those beautiful black eyes. Tom seized my face and pulled me into a kiss, he forced entrance to my mouth and I willingly gave it to him. Pleasure over me as I clung to him, all my worries and fears just evaporated into nothingness. "I might hurt you" Tom whispered in between breathes, I smiled, "That's a risk I am willing to take" I declared as I attacked his mouth, Tom chuckled as he wrapped his arms possessively around my waist, suddenly a certain brunette drifted into my mind, "Wait what about Naomi?" I asked. Tom looked puzzled so I said "Your girlfriend?" Tom gave me a sour look,

"She's not my girlfriend I broke up with her ages ago" he said as he stroked my hair, I smiled that's all I needed to know as I fell into the embrace which was Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes: <strong>_**hello everyone a nice lovely long chapter, now just to get this clear, I was bullied however I changed the details for this stories purpose, and it was all in the past forgiven and forgotten. Also it is going to be Tomarley from now on (yes I am sad to have created a name but admit that you proberly have as well) please review :D **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alternative Universe **_

_**Written by Bellatrixreincarnation**_

_**Chapter six**_

* * *

><p>If I hadn't been famous before, I was now! Everywhere Tom and I ventured curious eyes seemed to follow as they hid behind hands of whispers. I was thankful today was Saturday and had the whole day to get used to the fact that Tom and I was dating, most people would say I was insane for falling for the guy who had tried to kill me the night before. However I knew I could save him, and I would even if it did eventually kill me!<p>

The Black lake was frozen and surrounded by a blanket of pure white snow, the trees swayed gently in the frosty wind as if dancing to a forgotten tune. Tom and I walked together hand in hand towards the forbidden forest, he had said he had a surprise for me, scared yes but my curiosity was my curse. "So Charley tell me about your world" Tom asked as we trudged through the snow.

"What's there to tell…? I mean it's a world where your magic doesn't exist and ran by muggles which you despised" I said calmly watching a robin fly from branch to branch. Tom chuckled, "But you're from there I want to know everything!" he declared smiling. I rolled my eyes, but I told him most things from school to more Global things like technology and things. Tom was intrigued and listened with rapped attention, "You said you like to act and sing?" he asked curiously. I blushed,

"I guess I thought of becoming an actress but it wasn't the right path for me, I love history to much and knew I wanted to become either a writer or an archaeologist" I said slowly. Tom looked at me curiously,

"Sing something for me?" he asked softly

"I have no music" I stammered as I found myself lost in those darkening black eyes, Tom smirked then waved his wand and a CD player appeared. "It's charmed to play _any_ music the singer wishes so it should include your muggle future music" he said slyly as I glared at him.

Walking confidently to the CD player, I saw a keyboard which was strange and typed in the name of the song and artist. The intro to _**Lady GAGA's EDGE OF GLORY **_started to play and a microphone materialised as I started to sing:

_**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone**_

_**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**_

_**And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)**_

_**I need a man that thinks its right when it's so wrong**_

_**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**_

_**Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous**_

_**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**_

_**Where we can both fall far in love**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

_**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you.**_

_**Another shot before we kiss the other side**_

_**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**_

_**I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight**_

_**(Alright! Alright!)**_

_**Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**_

_**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**_

_**It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight**_

_**(Alright! Alright!)**_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous**_

_**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**_

_**Where we can both fall far in love**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

_**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you.**_

_**I'm on the edge with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you**_

_**(You, you, you...)**_

_**[Solo saxophone]**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) **_

As the music faded a slow clapping started to come from Tom's hands, "That was really good Char" he said. I was stunned,

"Tom Riddle giving compliments? Has hell frozen or something?" I asked smirking at his be welded face. "Well there is a first time for everything" he retorted. "Hear, hear!" I cried as we fell into each other laughing.

"Tom what do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" I asked as we lay among the dying leaves that had been spared from the frost in a beautiful cave near Hogsmeade. "You already know that Charley" he said quietly, I sighed, "You'll never win this war Tom, so why try it is immoral and wrong" I said looking into his eyes. Tom's eyes hardened, "What is immorality? What is good and evil? There is no good and evil only power-" he ranted

"And those too weak to seek it" I finished quietly, "Your right about one thing Tom, there is no good and evil only power. However it is not the strong who should take it that is why we have problems because the strong abuse their powers, it is those who are wise and do not seek power who are worthy of it!" I said passionately.

"Am I dating a philosopher?" Tom asked cheekily, I rolled my eyes

"Shut up Riddle!" I cried as I through a snowball at him, which landed square in his face. "Oh you're on Gordon!" he yelled as he aimed a large snowball at me. I screamed as it connected with my own face, "THIS IS WAR RIDDLE!" I yelled as we threw snowballs at each other.

* * *

><p>When we returned back to the castle we were sopping wet and freezing, snow clung to our hair and the cold had made our cheeks go rosy. "I bet we look a right state" I muttered as Tom led me to the Head's room, I absentmindedly following. When he stopped outside the portrait of all four founders Godric and Helga smiled at me, Rowena gave me a curt nod while Salazar sneered. Tom watched curiously as he spoke his password.<p>

"So this is what the Heads room is like?" I asked as I gazed around the room. The walls were a beautiful shade of ivory, two leather couches sat in the centre with a mahogany table separating them. Books lay scattered around the room, I noticed that there was none of Minnie's stuff in the common room. "Yes… didn't Minerva tell you?" Tom asked lazily pouring himself something that looked suspiciously like red wine.

I shook my head, Tom handed me a glass, noticing my look he laughed, "It's only wine Charlotte" he drawled. I raised an eyebrow at the usage of my full name, "Really? Here me thinking that it was blood and you're a vampire" I replied sarcastically. Tom put his cup down and stood beside me; he brushed my blonde locks from my shoulders and began to kiss my neck. Shivers ran down my spine as I felt him nip the skin of my neck. "How vampireistic for you is that for you?" he whispered in my ear.

"Vampireistic isn't a word Tom" I breathed, hating how he made me feel when he was this close to me. "It's getting late love, your little lions will be missing you" he drawled as he stepped away from me. I nodded,

"I'll see you later" I said as I made my way to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes<strong>_

_**Hello everyone I have recently changed my name still the same author.**_

_**I don't own the lyrics they belong to the amazing Lady GAGA **_

_**Next chapter will be soon**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alternative Universe**_

_**Chapter seven**_

_**Author: Bellatrixreincarnation**_

* * *

><p>It was now the Christmas holidays and I was left to patrol the cold Hogwarts corridors since Minnie and Jack had gone home for Christmas, Nana had offered to give me a place to stay however I had politely declined. I wanted to explore Hogwarts now in had no lessons to attend and no image to uphold. I was walking down a deserted corridor when the image of Rowena Ravenclaw appeared in one of the photo frames. "Charlotte I need to talk to you" she said, her voice was filled with worry. I raised my eyebrow, "Yes Professor Ravenclaw?" I asked. Rowena looked at me with the same wide green eyes as my own. "How much do you know about the man you are courting Charlotte?" she asked slowly.<p>

I closed my eyes, "Why?" I asked calmly, Rowena looked nervous as if she expected Tom to come around the corner any moment. "Do you know what he does in his free time Charlotte?" she asked. I shook my head; I knew what he did in a cannon timeline, a timeline I hoped I had prevented. "Does the term Death Eater mean anything to you?" she whispered. The blood in my veins froze, this couldn't be happening! "Where did you hear that?" I demanded.

Rowena gave me a small smile, "Tom Riddle is a very evil young man Charlotte, and you would do better not to mix with him." She told me, I glared at her.

"Who do you think you are?" I cried, "You are not my mother and do not have the right to tell me who I can and cannot love! I knew the risks when I dated Riddle, I love him!" I raged. Rowena was stunned, she had proberly never been talked to like that. "I may not be your mother Charlotte but I am your kin, were you foolish enough to believe you could change that boy? His destiny has been written in the stars for years as has yours!" she retorted, her eyes growing to an angry glare that matched my own making me back up slightly. "I do not believe in destiny" I snapped. She gave me a sad smile,

"Then you are a fool" she said before vanishing back to her portrait leaving me speechless.

* * *

><p>Random Slytherines jumped out of the way as I stormed down towards the Slytherin common room, when I reached a snake statue I hissed angrily, <em>"Let me in!" <em>the snake gave me an arrogant look, "_You need a password" _it spat. In no mood to play games with a stone snake I hissed angrily, _"I am the descendant of one of the founders I demand you to let me in!" _the snake's eyes widened,

"_I am so sorry mistress, I did not mean to offend" _it apologized quickly, I smirked as it moved away to reveal a corridor bathed in green light. Walking as quickly and as quietly as I could I reached a large room which was decorated in green and silver, a large statue of Salazar Slytherin stood glaring at the students with a critical eye. A group of Slytherines sat around one main chair which had its back to me, they hadn't notice me yet as I slid among the shadows. I recognised a few of the Slytherines; there was Abraxas Malfoy, Alphard and Cygnus Black, Walburga Black, Naomi and Amber Rookworth and finally Mona Parkinsons.

Naomi was drooling over the person in the high back chair who I could only guess was Tom, "What news do you bring Malfoy?" Tom's low drawling voice asked. Shivers clawed down my back as my worst fear was confirmed, I was gate crashing a Death Eater meeting! Malfoy looked scared, "I have brought the Hufflepuff Milord" he said steadily. As if on cue a small whimper came from across from me, I felt sick as I recognised the small Hufflepuff muggle born. His name was Brian Samuels and he was a first year, he had messy blonde hair and wide brown eyes, eyes that were filled with terror.

Tom climbed out of his chair and advanced on Brian like a wild cat would advance on its prey, like a cat, Tom liked to play with his food. "Do you know why you are here mudblood?" he asked, his voice was a soft hiss. Brian stared at him with wide terrified eyes, "N-n-n-no" he stuttered. Tom smirked as he drew his wand and started to twiddle it between his fingers; I held my breath knowing this was the calm before the storm. "_**Crucio!" **_he cried as the boy began to scream as he thrashed on the floor like a fish out of water only exaggerated by 1000!

Using all my mental strength I manage not to cry out at the scene I saw before me, not only was the love of my life torturing an innocent who was helpless and younger than him, he was _enjoying_ it! Bile rose in the back of my throat as I saw Naomi saunter up to Tom with a small smile on her lips, "May I… My Lord?" she asked in a silly girlish simper. Tom gave her a charming smile, "If you must Rookwood I have other things to accompany my mind" he said slowly.

All eyes were on the poor Hufflepuff it was now or never my time to escape, how I wished I had the invisibility cloak that was resting in Jack's trunk. Silently creeping out of the Slytherin common room, I walked as quickly as I could to the exit before racing outside the castle grounds, only then did me let the tears fall. How naïve had I been to believe I could change the prince of evil? Tom would never give up on his dream for immortality, especially for someone like me, he was proberly just confused that somebody cared and when he was over it he would kill me!

Lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear somebody approach, "Charley what's wrong?" Tom asked concern clear in his voice. I glared at him through my tear stained eyes, "How could you do that?" I demanded, "How could you continue to torture innocent students because of their blood status?" Tom stared at me wide eyed. "I don't know what you are one about" he said slowly, rage pulsed through me, "DON'T LIE TO ME TOM RIDDLE!" I yelled, to stepped back, "I know what you and your 'friends' did Tom, and let me tell you something, they are only there for you because they will use you for power and money! When you die they will deny all existence of you!" I hissed.

A thunderous look appeared on Tom's usually calm face, "Stop trying to change who I am Gordon, it is my destiny to be the greatest sorcerer alive!" he growled. I gave him a pitying look, "Is that what you believe Thomas? That's not what I see, I see a bully who hides behind his power trying to make everybody just like him. Killing people will not make them like you; it'll just make them dead Tom!" I said calmly. All the walls that Tom had been holding up came crashing down, "I want to give it up, I do Charley but my f-f-friends they don't want me too" he stammered.

Like the first time Tom had ever confessed anything to me I took him in my arms and held him. For the first time in his life Tom Riddle cried, and I held him until the tears stop. "I believe in you Tom, I believe in us" I whispered in his ear. Unaware of the envious eyes that were watching…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note<strong>_

_**Sorry its short but this is end of part one of the story, im surprised how fast this is moving, I hope ya'll enjoying it. Please review : D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alternative Universe**

**Chapter eight**

* * *

><p>How had this happened? Why had it happened? What had I ever done to deserve to be placed in this situation? Naïve that is what I had been. Silent tears slipped from my eyes running down my cold, pale cheeks as I turned and fled from the scene before me. Ignoring the calls of my name I ran into the blustery cold night, snowflakes settling on my pale golden hair. As I passed the frozen lake I looked for a place where I could be alone.<p>

Settling in a small cave at the edge of the Forbidden forest I allowed the events of the horrific night to play over again in my head:

_**Flash black**_

_Last week Professor Dumbledore had announced that there would be a Valentine's ball and we were all to attend. Minnie and I had been excited as had Jenny and Kristina. We had bought our dresses last Hogsmeade weekend, I had opted for a beautiful lapis lazuli dress that came to my knee and the bodice was covered in silver. Minnie would be wearing a deep scarlet ballroom gown that made her waist look tiny while Jenny was wearing a pale golden ballroom gown that was incrusted in crystals. Finally Kristina was wearing a hot pink strapless ball gown that was floor length._

_At the current moment in time we were busy getting our makeup done; my hair was being curled by Kristina who was styling it into an elegant bun with a few loose strands that were being curled. Minnie had her hair in a Roman hairstyle with her black hair loosely curled around her face (A/N will post a link). Jen's strawberry blonde hair was in a messy bun that made her pale face even paler as she applied red lipstick. Kristina's hair looked very Greek with her ebony coloured tassels running down her back, (A/N again there will be a link)._

_Our dates were waiting for us at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room; Tom looked dashing in his plain black suit, his hair had been styled so it looked slightly windswept in a sexy surfer looking way. Jack was leaning against a wall wearing a black suit and red tie shooting suspicious looks towards Tom until he noticed Minnie, his jaw dropped as he took in her beautiful form. _

_Jenny's date was a boy from Hufflepuff called Harry Peterson who was a muggleborn, (I raised an eyebrow as Tom sneered) he had brown hair that fell into his honey coloured eyes in a cute kind of way. He was wearing a navy suit with a white tie and handed Jen a rose. Kristina's date was from Slytherin, I was surprised that is was Abraxas Malfoy. His long blonde hair was tied elegantly in a black ribbon and he wore a stunning black tux with a green tie._

"_You look beautiful" Tom whispered in my ear as we proceeded towards the Great Hall where the dance was being held, I blushed under the soft candle light. "Just try not to kill me this time Tom" I said softly as he chuckled and pulled me close. As we entered the throng of colour, I notice the cat like brown eyes of Naomi Rookworth land on Tom and I, she was wearing was a tight fitting red boat necked dress and ruby red lipstick. She gave Tom a flirty look before giving me a deadly scowl which I returned with a sickly sweet smile. As Tom led me to dance I caught a glimpse of some of Naomi's friends who seemed to be positioned around the room. _

_Sabrina Black was wearing a flowing baby pink gown with her dark blonde hair in an elegant bun; she was dancing with a Slytherin who I didn't recognise. Mona Parkinson looked like an exact copy of her descendant Pansy with the traditional pug face and bitchy smirk, her black hair hung loosely over her apple green dress no surprise was all over Abraxas's cousin Victor. Next to her was a tall blonde girl with wide sapphire coloured eyes, she was wearing a beautiful primrose dress that made her skin look slightly golden, and her name was Tiffany Greengrass and was she was talking with Cygnus Black._

_As Tom and I began to dance to the slow tune I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as Naomi and he evil clone Amber watched me, her bitch pack seemed to be moving in. Arrogant smirks lined their plastic faces. Trying to ignore them I turned my eyes upon Tom's dark ones, "What are you thinking?" I asked as I saw the deep look in those endless dark abysses. He smiled at me, "How beautiful you are and how awesome it would be for you to sing for us" he said slowly. _

"_Not gonna happen Tommy" I said as he twirled me out and then pulled me closer to him, a superior smirk graced his handsome face as Professor Dippet climbed onto the stage. "Now got tonight's entertainment…. Miss Charley Gordon from Gryffindor" he announced. I turned accusing eyes upon Tom as I was pushed forward by Minnie and Kristina. As I climbed onto the stage I pulled out the little gadget Tom had given to me and typed in __**a thousand years~ Christina Perri. **__As the music began to play I locked eyes with Tom and began to sing:_

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colours and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One step closer**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me?**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_The music began to fade and the crowd began to cheer, "Thank you Hogwarts!" I cried as I bowed. Soon I found myself in Tom's arms. "The voice of an Angel" he whispered as I fell into his familiar embrace, "Whatever you say darling" I murmured as we began to slow dance, suddenly a familiar voice shouted, "We want more Charley Gordon!" confused I looked into the eyes of Naomi Rookworth. Why did she want me to sing again, I was about to refuses when suddenly the whole Hall started to chant, shrugging I climbed onto the stage and looked nervously at the group of people. "Well er, this is unexpected" I said into the mic, "This song is called Holding out for a hero and I hope you like it!" I cried as I typed into the gadget._

_**1 2 3**_

_**Where have all the good men gone**_

_**And where are the gods?**_

_**Where's the streetwise Hercules**_

_**To fight the rising odds?**_

_**Isn't there a white knight**_

_**Upon a fiery steed?**_

_**Late at night I toss and turn**_

_**And dream of what I need**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,**_

_**and he's got to be larger than life, Larger than life.**_

_**Somewhere after midnight**_

_**In my wildest fantasies**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

_**Racing on the thunder**_

_**And rising with the heat**_

_**Isn't there a Superman**_

_**To sweep me off my feet?**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,**_

_**and he's gotta be larger than life.**_

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**_

_**Out where the lightning splits the sea**_

_**I could swear that there's someone somewhere**_

_**Watching me**_

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**_

_**And the storm and the raging flood**_

_**Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood**_

_My eyes found Tom's as I sang the next part with all my soul_

_**I'll meet a hero**_

_**And then we'll dance til the morning light**_

_**Dreaming, he will lead me**_

_**Held tight, tonight's the night**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life**_

_**Oooooh**_

_**Larger than life**_

_**Larger than life**_

_**Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight**_

_**Oh**_

_Jumping of the stage I began to walk towards Tom however was cut off by Alphard Black, "Hey C" he said stepping into my path. I raised an eyebrow, I had not talked to Al for a while and it was curious to why he would talk to me now. "Hey Al… what do you want?" I asked casually. He looked edgy like he had done on the night of the Yule Ball; his normally brown aura was dancing with a tinge of black. "Oh I just wanted to tell you, you looked really pretty tonight…" he stuttered. I raised an eyebrow. The boy may be a Slytherin but he was a terrible liar… "Thanks… I think… Al who are you here with tonight?" I asked curiously._

_He went deathly pale as he stuttered out, "Naomi" my eyes flashed a dangerous shade of black before turning back to their original green. Then they flickered over to where Tom was standing, however he was not alone. Naomi freakin Rookworth was latched to his lips and was literally sucking the life out of him like the filthy Dementor whore she is! However what got me was the fact Tom did not even attempt to push her off! Tears sprang to my eyes as I watched the horrific scene before me. _

_Tom's eyes met mine and widened in shock, turning on my heel I fled the scene ignoring the frantic calls of my name as I ran out into the chilly night. A heavy overcast of snow had appeared and light snowflakes began to fall as they mingled with my tears. _

_**End of flash back**_

I had been a fool, why would a guy like Tom Riddle ever go for a girl like me when I was high spirited and there was girls like Rookworth who were easy. She was also a pureblood and a Slytherin. Making sure I was alone I pulled the Gadget out of my purse and began to sing:

_**Nobody knows**_

_**Nobody knows but me**_

_**That I sometimes cry**_

_**If I could pretend that I'm asleep**_

_**When my tears start to fall**_

_**I peek out from behind these walls**_

_**I think nobody knows**_

_**Nobody knows no**_

_**Nobody likes**_

_**Nobody likes to lose their inner voice**_

_**The one I used to hear before my life**_

_**Made a choice**_

_**But I think nobody knows**_

_**No no**_

_**Nobody knows**_

_**No**_

_**Baby**_

_**Oh the secret's safe with me**_

_**There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be**_

_**And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone**_

_**Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown**_

_**And I've lost my way back home**_

_**I think nobody knows no**_

_**I said nobody knows**_

_**Nobody cares**_

_**It's win or lose not how you play the game**_

_**And the road to darkness has a way**_

_**Of always knowing my name**_

_**But I think nobody knows**_

_**No no**_

_**Nobody knows no no no no**_

_**Baby**_

_**Oh the secret's safe with me**_

_**There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be**_

_**And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone**_

_**Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown**_

_**And I've lost my way back home**_

_**And oh no no no no**_

_**Nobody knows**_

_**No no no no no no**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be there my friend**_

_**I'll wake up and start all over again**_

_**When everybody else is gone**_

_**No no no**_

_**Nobody knows**_

_**Nobody knows the rhythem of my heart**_

_**The way I do when I'm lying in the dark**_

_**And the world is asleep**_

_**I think nobody knows**_

_**Nobody knows**_

_**Nobody knows but me**_

_**Me**_

With that I began to cry myself to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok a bit of a short chapter but I've been trying to write this all week so I decided just to get this over with. I'm a bit touchy at the moment because I broke up with my boyfriend this week and everyone is giving me a hard time. Anyways don't own the songs they belong to their respectable artists and I will show the links below:**

**./imgres?q=roman+hairstyles&hl=en&biw=1092&bih=565&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=G4oaGAw6KZ4lNM:&imgrefurl=.com/A_Knight_of_Murder_&docid=zsiJDDWaRKo39M&imgurl=.&w=500&h=667&ei=mTh2T433L8TF8gPJsuGQDQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=268&sig=116194104726579027170&page=2&tbnh=174&tbnw=155&start=11&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:11&tx=93&ty=64**

**./imgres?q=grecian+hairstyles&start=86&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1092&bih=565&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=ubwplll0GP7QoM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=GIqkLMN6mVDnjM&imgurl=.&w=323&h=449&ei=6Dh2T5uUGcWW8gOUw6ySDQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=413&sig=116194104726579027170&page=6&tbnh=153&tbnw=110&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:86&tx=66&ty=55**

**please review**

**Charley xx**


	10. Chapter 10

I had been out of the hospital for a week and not a single letter from Tom. It had been his bloody fault I was in there, so why he hadn't offered me an explanation to why he was locking lips with that bitch was beyond me. If we had been in the twenty first centaury my world I would have slapped him and not had to fear the thought of him murdering me where I stood. "Are you ok Charley?" Minnie asked as I sat sulkily on my bed, it was Christmas break and I was staying at Minnie's place in Scotland. Ever since I had been found in the woods half frozen to death Minnie had been acting like an over protective mother, worse then Molly Weasley if I dare say so. "I'm fine Min… just thinking about…you-know-who" we had stopped calling Tom by his name, the first time Minnie had called him You-Know-Who I had almost died with laughter. We had decided on You-Know-Who when Minnie deemed, 'Arrogant Asshole' 'Cheating son of a bitch' and 'King of Doucheland' unladylike and not necessary. Minnie gave me a strange look, it was a cross between sympathy and confusion, and I could feel a lecture coming on… "You should try and move on C, I mean there are other fish in the sea" she said putting an arm around me. Raising an eyebrow I looked at her,

"Min… I know there are other guys… Im sooooo over Tom Bloody Riddle I mean… come on he's not even that handsome! I don't see why everyone is falling for him. It can't be those fathomless black eyes that I can't help but fall into, nor that arrogant smirk that makes my heart skip a beat, or that torrent of hair that feels so soft to the touch or those muscles… oh Goddess what's wrong with me?" I cried in confusion. I had never been so helpless because of a guy; I was more of a wait it out and then have a clean break sort of girl. I didn't believe in silly things like true love and happy ever after, those things only existed in books and movies! _News Flash Gordon you're in a story, but you're right it isn't a love story; you're in your own little tragedy waiting to happen _an annoying voice that sounded a lot like my best friend Amy whispered in my head. My eyes fell on the song gadget that Tom had given me, there was only one thing to do in times like this… it was time to pull a GLEE and sing about my feelings! Min eyed me suspiciously as I typed in my song, "Char what are you doing?" she asked as I picked up a mic:

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
>Where are the plans we made for two?<strong>_

Memories of Tom and I together flashed through my head

_**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
>The people we used to be...<br>It's even harder to picture,  
>That you're not here next to me.<br>**_

The memories changed to the party when I caught Tom locking lips with that bitch

_**You say it's too late to make it,  
>But is it too late to try?<br>And in our time that you wasted  
>All of our bridges burned down<strong>_

I've wasted my nights,  
>You turned out the lights<br>Now I'm paralyzed,  
>Still stuck in that time,<br>When we called it love,  
>But even the sun sets in paradise<p>

Minnie gave me a sad look and grabbed a mic and began to sing with me

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
>Where are the plans we made for two?<strong>_

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
>I would still be holding you like this<p>

_**[me}**__** All those fairy tales are full of shit  
><strong>__**[Minnie}**__** All those fairy tales are full of it.  
><strong>__**[Me]**__** One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
><strong>__**[Minnie:]**__** One more stupid love song, she'll be sick  
><strong>_

I smiled with tears in my eyes as I remembered that not one letter had been sent since that night

_**Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
>'Cause you forgot yesterday.<br>I gave you my love to borrow,  
>But you just gave it away.<br>**_

My sadness quickly turned to anger as I sang the next line

_**You can't expect me to be fine,  
>I don't expect you to care<br>I know I've said it before,  
>But all of our bridges burned down<strong>_

Min took over and went solo while I hummed

I've wasted my nights,  
>You turned out the lights<br>Now I'm paralyzed,  
>Still stuck in that time,<br>When we called it love,  
>But even the sun sets in paradise<p>

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
>Where are the plans we made for two?<p>

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
>I would still be holding you like this<p>

_**[Me}**__** All those fairy tales are full of shit  
><strong>__**[Minnie}**__**All those fairy tales are full of it.  
><strong>__**[Me}**__** One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
><strong>__**[Minnie}**__** One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
>now I'm at a payphone<br>**_

Minnie stepped back while I took over, tears glistening in my light green eyes

_**Man, fuck that shit  
>I'll be out spending all this money<br>While you're sitting round wondering  
>Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,<br>Made it from the bottom  
>Now when you see me I'm stunning,<br>And all of my cars start with a push of a button**_

Telling me the chances I blew up  
>Or whatever you call it,<br>Switch the number to my phone  
>So you never could call it,<br>Don't need my name on my shirt,  
>You can tell it I'm ballin.<p>

Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
>Had a really good game but you missed your last shot<br>So you talk about who you see at the top  
>Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.<br>Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
>Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for<br>Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take  
>that little piece of shit with you.<p>

Rejoining me Min took my hand as we sang:

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
>All of my change I spent on you<br>Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
>Where are the plans we made for two?<strong>_

The music slowed down

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
>I would still be holding you like this<p>

_**[Me}**__** All those fairy tales are full of shit  
><strong>__**[Minnie}**__** All those fairy tales are full of it.  
><strong>__**[Me:]**__** One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
><strong>__**[Min:]**__** One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
>Now I'm at a payphone...<strong>_

Clapping came from behind us as we turned to see Jack smirking at us, a cute tall boy was standing behind him. He had messy black hair that fell into chocolate brown eyes, he was toned which showed he was athletic and a handsome smirk played upon his lips. "Charley this is my brother Charlus Potter" Jack introduced as Charlus kissed my hand. Feeling my cheeks redden I looked away, "Nice to meet you Charlus…" I managed to choke out. Charlus smiled, I could feel my knees go weak, what was happening to me?

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Gordon… especially now you are awake" he said in a velvety voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck rise slightly. When I had registered what he had said I raised an eyebrow questioningly at Jack. "Oh Charles was the one to find you C" he explained, again I blushed as Charlus flashed me a smile.

"You make the most beautiful angels look plain in your presence Miss Gordon" he whispered in my ear, never had a member of the male species talked to me like this before; not even Tom! "Well seeing as I owe you my life you may call me Lotte… seeing as it would get confusing if we are both called Charley/ie" I said finally finding my voice. Again Charlie smiled, "It would be an honor Miss Lotte of Ravenclaw" he said in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine. I had a sudden rush of déjà Vu as I looked into those familiar golden rimmed brown eyes. "Mr Potter have I met you before?" I whispered momentarily forgetting Jack and Minnie, Charlie's hand cupped my face as he looked into my eyes. A secret smile graced his lips as if he knew a secret I was yet to unlock. "Not in this life my dear" he whispered as he kissed my hand before turning to his brother, "Jack we must go I have a meeting with professor Dippet about that defense job" he said before leaving.

As soon as they were gone Minnie looked at me accusingly, "You have a crush on him!" she cried making my cheeks flush red, I tried to protest however I couldn't lie to Minnie. Curse her natural teacher skills! "This is bad Char, he's going to be our teacher after Christmas and you like him and he likes you!" she fretted. How I wished my best friend Katie was with me, she would tell me I was acting like Aria from our favorite TV show _pretty little liars_ (even though I had claimed the nickname 'AliG' ) and she would call Charlus 'Ezra' and deem us to be together. Luckily she wasn't here and Minnie was to stop me from doing something foolish… I hoped. "Min come on… I'm not gonna go after a teacher I'm not that stupid…" I said unconvincingly, damn, I used to be a much better liar!

Minnie didn't look convinced however dropped the subject… for now at least.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: sorry its short but I'm going to Germany tomorrow and I felt bad about not updating this since forever! Anyway Ive been really stuck for inspiration but recently have found a real Tom Riddle look alike and my inspiration has been renewed. <strong>

**Song: Payphone- Maroon 5**

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone except Charley Gordon (me), Jack Potter, the Rookworth twins and anyone you don't recognise **

,


	11. Chapter 11

When we returned to Hogwarts my mind immediately flew to Professor Potter, unknown to Minnie and Jack, Professor P and I had been having secret meetings. We would meet in muggle coffee shops and talk about literature, history, music and philosophy. It seemed like a dream that I had found a person who agreed on so many points that I did, it felt natural to sit with Alex. Had he not been my teacher he would have been perfect! I knew that this perfection couldn't last; well it would end as soon as we started back school.

* * *

><p><em>"How are old are you Charley?" he had asked me as we sipped coffee in a nice little shop in Muggle London. Raising an eyebrow I looked at him quizzing, "Seventeen why?" I asked curiously.<em>

_A boyish smile illuminated his handsome face making my heart flutter. "Well technically speaking you are an adult… so our relationship wouldn't be so… looked down upon" he explained. My eyebrow rose higher,_

_"Oh so we have a relationship now do we Mr Potter?" I asked sarcastically looking through my eyelashes and feeling giddy. Alex smirked,_

_"Of course, you're my favourite student!" he exclaimed and kissed me on the lips, smirking I pulled him in and kissed him._

* * *

><p>So I was officially dating a teacher. Had Tom cheating on me destroyed any strands of sanity I had left? I could practically hear Katie teasing me, Gods I missed my friends. Brushing my hair and doing my makeup I looked at myself proudly in the mirror, for once I actually looked good and my hair didn't look like a mess. "Finally deciding to make an effort Gordon?" the drawling voice of Amber Rookworth said from behind me making my skin crawl. "What do you want Amber… I don't have time for your gloating bullshit" I hissed not bothering to look round. Amber laughed,<p>

"Not that it wouldn't be entertaining to see you so riled up over my sister's conquest of Tom Riddle that is not what I came to talk to you about. I came to apologise on behalf of the House of Rookworth for my sister's behaviour. I hope she hasn't created a feud between the Noble House of Rookworth and the Ancient House of Ravenclaw" she said. Ok now I was confused, what was she going on about? And how the hell did Amber Bitchworth find out that I was a descendant of Rowena Sourclaw?

"Ok… I don't exactly hate your whole family… just your sister…" I said awkwardly as she knelt at my feet. A look of happiness and relief spread across her face.

"Thank you Lady Ravens… may the Gods forever be in your favour" she said before leaving me even more confused…

* * *

><p>"Hey beautiful" a familiar voice of velvet whispered in my ear making me shiver as I tried to fight the feelings of desire that built inside of me. "Do you want something Mr Riddle because if you don't I would rather not share the same air as filthy scummy cheaters who cheat on their girlfriends with whores!" I hissed not bothering to look around. It was a good thing I didn't for I would have melted at his adorable puppy dog look. "Oh come on Charley are you still mad about that… she kissed me!" he growled ignoring the looks of the rest of the school was giving us. Finally something inside of me snapped as I whirled around to face him, fire burning in my eyes "But you kissed HER BACK!" I cried as music began to play around us and a mic magically appeared like some twisted version of GLEE.<p>

_**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
>The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone<br>Yesterday I found out about you  
>Even now just looking at you feels wrong<strong>_

I began to sing standing up; Tom tried to speak however I cut him off

_**You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
>it was a moment of weakness and you said yes<strong>_

"Charl-"

_Tom was pulled down by Minnie and Jack_

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<br>You shouldn've known that word  
>'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me<strong>_

Tears pricked my eyes however I was stubborn enough not to let them fall

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<strong>_

An audience had started to gather and people glared at Tom accusingly who was being kept tied to a chair.

_**You can see that I've been crying  
>And baby you know all the right things to say<br>But do you honestly expect me to believe  
>We could ever be the same<strong>_

I began to circle Tom as I sung

_**You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes<strong>_

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<br>You shouldn've known that word  
>'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me<strong>_

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<p>

Tom tried to free himself however he was magically tied down by the power of Rowena Ravenclaw who glared at the Slytherin with disgust.

_**I can't resist before you go tell me this  
>Was it worth it? Was she worth this?<strong>_

I placed the mic in front of Tom who pleaded me with his eyes to forgive him, now that he was allowed to speak all he said was "No"

_**No, no, no, no, no, no**_

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go<br>You shouldn've known that word  
>'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me<strong>_

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind**_  
><em><strong>I shouldn't be asking myself why<strong>_  
><em><strong>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<strong>_

As soon as the final note finished Alex came onto the scene he noted the helpless Tom Riddle tied to a chair and me livid with anger glaring at him. "Miss Gordon would you mind coming to my office for a moment please" he said in a very convincing stern teacher like voice that sent shivers over my skin. Nodding, I left Tom to his Slytherin minions who would surly help him.

Alex's office was very much like him, boyish and unique. Newspaper articles lined the walls, some of the stories were about ancient Wizarding sites being re-found, the room smelt of old books and scotch. Sitting in one of the plush chairs I pretended to act the innocent school girl, "Are you going to punish me Professor?" I asked with a wink. Alex chuckled as he lifted my chin with his forefinger, "Well you have been a bad girl Lotte… alas I am dying to know why you had the King of Snakes tied to a chair?" he said releasing me.

Pouting I sunk into the chair… I didn't know how much I could reveal to Alex… I didn't trust him enough to tell him I was from the future so decided to tell him the black and white version. "Tom and I used to date… we broke up before Christmas because I caught him playing tongue tennis with Naomi Rookworth" I explained still feeling a stab of hurt when I recalled that night. Suddenly I felt reassuring arms wrapped around my shoulder, slumping against him I accepted his comfort. "Do you still love him?" he asked. Hesitating for a moment I looked at the old wooden clock on the wall, "No… I don't think I ever did" I lied. The truth was I had no idea what my feeling were towards Tom Riddle were… I was foolish and naïve to believe I would be the one to change him. My mother's words floated into my mind:

* * *

><p><em>I was helping my mum cook in the kitchen, well sitting on the side and talking to her while she cooked seeing as I couldn't cook anything to save my life! "Mum what's your type?" I asked drumming my fingers on the marble work surface to the sound of the music. I was fourteen years old and we had just been talking about my current crush… mum thought for a moment before saying, "Someone who is kind and funny" she said tapping my noise and making me laugh.<em>

"_Really…? I think my type is the bad guys… I mean come on danger it fascinates me… I love to be challenged and live life on the edge… oh tall dark and handsome cant forget that" I joked however mum only sighed. "Promise me Charley you wont be one of those girls who falls for the bad boys and thinks she will be the one to change them and be the one they love forever and get their hearts broken, they aren't worth the heartache baby trust me! " she said. Stunned by her words I simply nodded._

* * *

><p>"I had better get to class...I have Professor Dumbledore" I said untangling myself from Alex and slipping from the room. My thoughts were such a mess, I had thought I was in love with Tom, but then why did I fall so easily for Alex? Oh my life was such a mess!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Short little chappy for you guys hope you like it.<strong>

_italics_ are memories

**_song lyrics_**

**Dont own anything**

**Song: Shoulda said no- Taylor Swift**

**please review :D Thank you to everyone who already has **


End file.
